


here with me

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, M/M, Malec, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), alec is not a fan of clubs, but he'll do anything to make magnus happy, post 220, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to Pandemonium for the first time after Valentine's defeat, and they have some fun.





	here with me

**Author's Note:**

> we're being deprived of pandemonium in s3 AGAIN but that picture of magnus with the mohawk was such a pandemonium look so it inspired this fic :) enjoy

Sometimes, Alec found himself questioning how he let himself end up in certain situations. Demon attacks? Extremely inconvenient, but he could handle them. Separating a fight between a vampire and a werewolf? A little more tricky but not impossible. But visiting a club with your boyfriend? Now that was a little more difficult.

"I told you, you're not going to turn up at  _my_ club wearing any old thing." Magnus said breathlessly, his voice was strained and muffled from where his head was tucked into Alec's side of the closet, rummaging through his old shirts trying to find something suitable.

"I thought what I was wearing was fine." Alec replied. He was sat on the edge of their bed shirtless, his arms resting on his knees as he looked down over at his boyfriend.

Magnus scoffed out loud and turned to face Alec momentarily. "There was ichor on your shirt."

Alec had spent the day out on the field fighting Shax demons who were causing a mess in Central Park, and for some unknown reason, he had thought it was acceptable to skip changing his clothes before returning home. The look Magnus gave him when he opened the bedroom door was enough to tell Alec he had made the wrong decision.

"Okay, in my defence, I don't have many clothes back at the Institute anymore since they're all here. I didn't exactly have a variety of options before coming over." 

"This!" Magnus gasped excitedly, ignoring him. He pulled out a long sleeved denim shirt. "You always look great in this."

"I always wear that when we go out somewhere fancy." 

"Well," Magnus shrugged, standing up and adjusting his _incredibly_ tight trousers. "That just reminds me I need to take you shopping."

Alec groaned loudly and fell back so that he was laying down on the bed, facing the ceiling. After a lifetime of shopping sprees with Izzy, he never wanted to see the inside of a clothes store ever again. 

"Oh, come on," Magnus giggled, climbing onto the bed as well as he could without creasing his outfit and leaning over Alec, his arms framing his body. "It'll be fun. Just like tonight will be."

Alec looked up at Magnus hovering above him, and just like it was whenever he looked at him, he felt his breath hitch, his pulse rising a little. Magnus was blocking the chandelier that hung from the ceiling, making the light disperse and shine around Magnus's face, framing him wonderfully and making him look like some sort of glowing angel. Alec had learned enough about mythical angelic creatures no one had ever seen in person before throughout his time as a Shadowhunter, but he had never thought he'd meet someone who would actually make him believe that angels really did exist on earth. Let alone did he believe he'd meet someone like that who he could love, and who would love him back.

"Fine," Alec shook his head, but he was unable to hide the smile growing on his face. "It'll be fun, I guess. But only because you'll be there with me."

"Of course." Magnus beamed, his eyes studying Alec's face. He dropped his head slowly, pressing a few soft and tender kisses to Alec's lips. It was only when Alec's hand started to slide up Magnus's back that he pulled away, still smiling. "Maybe later, but right now we have somewhere to be."

Alec narrowed his eyebrows, trying his best to look upset so that he could force Magnus to give in and kiss him one last time, before he grabbed both of his hands and pulled him up to his feet. Having been distracted, Magnus momentarily forgot where he had placed the denim shirt, and when he found it, he thrust it into Alec's hands. Before moving, Magnus let his fingers ghost over Alec's bare chest, sending a very visible shiver down his body. Magnus smirked, before dropping his hand and taking a step back, making his way to the bathroom door. 

"There's still some finishing touches I have to make. I won't be long." Magnus explained, winking at Alec as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The goosebumps that had formed over Alec's skin when Magnus had softly traced his chest with the very tips of his fingers were still there, tormenting Alec as he was left staring at the bathroom door. He huffed out a slight chuckle, and started to pull on the denim shirt, ignoring how the hairs on his arms were all stood up. Tonight  _was_ going to be fun.

* * *

Alec has been inside Pandemonium before, but back then it had been for work, and he hadn't paid any attention to his whereabouts because he had been solely focused on his objective. However, now that he was here to actually have fun, he realised the club was a lot different to what he had assumed. Everywhere he looked, there were people. People dancing, making out, talking and flirting, pretty much anything they could think of that wasn't standing still. It was a little overwhelming at first, but he could sense Magnus behind him and his presence was calming enough.

Questioning why Magnus was behind him and not in front when this was  _his_ club, Alec turned around in one swift motion and almost instantly regretted it, forgetting about the few cocktails they had shared on their way here. He wasn't drunk, but he definitely didn't find manoeuvring as easy as he had a few hours ago before he'd had something to drink. When his head finally stopped feeling so fuzzy from spinning too fast, Alec opened his eyes and was left breathless from what he saw in front of him.

He had obviously seen what Magnus looked like earlier, but in a club setting, with the blues, pinks and purples of the strobe lights hitting his body and outfit, everything was exaggerated, including those finishing touches Magnus had been talking about, and it was quite honestly breathtaking. 

He was dressed head to toe in black, a mixture of leather and expensive silk, and he looked untouchable, like he owned the place. _Because_ _he does._ His black shirt is tight at his waistline, pulled together by his belt, but it's barely buttoned up and there's so much of his chest on display, that Alec can barely keep his concentration. There are a ridiculous amount of dark necklaces resting against his skin, complimenting it wonderfully and highlighting the sheen, minimal amount of sweat that has built up after a few minutes in the humidity of the club, and Alec doesn't know why but it's incredibly attractive.

The thing Alec can't get over however, is Magnus's hair. It's styled in a way that Alec has never seen before, spiked in a mohawk-type fashion and there's just so much of it, standing high and streaked with red dye and glitter, adding the slightest bit of electrifying colour to his outfit. It makes him look dangerous, and is a lethal combination with the intricate and dark makeup he's painted onto his face. Alec suddenly feels extremely drunk, and it has nothing to do with alcohol, but everything to do with how _intoxicating_  Magnus is.

"Are you okay, Alexander? You look like your heads somewhere else." Magnus asked, snapping Alec's attention back to reality. He was closer now, but he still had to raise his voice for Alec to hear him. 

"I'm okay. I'm more than okay. You just, uh, you look really,  _really_ good." Alec stuttered, letting his eyes drag over Magnus's body again, stopping at his chest.

Magnus's entire body felt on fire as he watched Alec stare at him, and he giggled slightly, letting the necklaces bounce against his torso.

"Do you want to get us both a drink? There are some people here who I haven't seen in a while that I'd like to say hello to." Magnus shouted over the music, and when Alec nodded, he grinned. "Just tell them to put it on Bane's tab." 

As Alec made his way through the crowd, he started to see why people must like this place. It wasn't really his thing particularly, he was here because it was something Magnus enjoyed, and sharing that with him was important to Alec. Everyone else here seemed to be in their own world, most likely still celebrating after Valentine's defeat. There was a group of werewolves dancing by the DJ who Alec recognised as Bat Velasquez, the wolves around him cheering and supporting their fellow pack member. Behind them, a pair of female vampires were stood together, grabbing the attention of some men nearby, but they only appeared to have eyes for each other as the vampires swayed along to the music, arms wrapped around each other. There were some seelies too, but most of them were hidden in the shadows, probably unwilling to be seen after the Queen had been revealed as a traitor but still wanting to be in Pandemonium's atmosphere.

When Alec did reach the bar and ordered two cocktails, the barmaid cut him off before he could explain the payment situation, pushing the two glasses forward filled with sweet liquid.

"I know you're with Magnus. Everyone knows about the Lightwood boy who won his affections." She grinned, her dark hair bouncing around her shoulders as she pointed to the rune on his neck.

It was still surprising to Alec that so many people knew about his relationship with Magnus. He didn't mind it, in fact it made him proud in some strange sort of way that he could be so open about it now, when he had once thought he would never get something like this. It was invigorating.

He also forgot that he  _did_ share his first kiss with Magnus in a room full of people, and gossip spreads fast in the Shadow World.

"Do you get many Shadowhunters in here?" Alec asked, remembering that he hadn't spotted a single rune on skin when he'd crossed the dance floor.

"Not many, it's rare to have two in one night. Must be our lucky day." The barmaid added sarcastically, but her tone was light and Alec knew she meant no offence to him, just to the Clave.

"Who's the other one?"

Before she could reply, the group of wolves that had been dancing in front of Bat swarmed the bar, practically jumping over one another to reach the counter first. Alec struggled to hold the two cocktails above his head and almost drenched a female wolf in alcohol when she bumped into him, apologising.

"Maia?" Alec questioned.

"Oh, Alec! Hi!" She giggled, brushing damp strands of curly hair from her face where the sweat had made it stick down. Her face was glowing and on her right cheek was a slightly smudged red lipstick stamp where someone had kissed her. "I didn't know you came in here?"

"Boyfriend." Alec answered simply, pointing to the balcony that overlooked the dance floor where Magnus was stood, peering down at the people below them. He looked like a king overlooking his kingdom, and it almost made Alec's knees buckle. "What about you?"

"Girlfriend." Maia grinned, tilting her head in the direction of the wolves at the bar where Alec then spotted Isabelle helping herself to a shot, her long dark hair and runes recognisable in the crowd of people.

So that's who the other Shadowhunter was.

"Finally." Alec sighed, looking back down at Maia who was still staring at Izzy, her face practically beaming.

Maia had spent weeks texting Alec about her crush on Izzy, and how one day she would work up the courage to ask her out. It was a bonding experience for them both, and Alec eventually realised that Maia was the person he had grown closest to and trusted the most after Magnus and Izzy.

"Only took a few months of hopeless crushing." Maia rolled her eyes. "You're not going to give me the big brother talk now it's official, are you?"

"Trust me, Izzy can handle herself. Besides, I like you a lot more than some of the other people she's been with." Alec laughed. 

"We're practically best friends already." Maia agreed, punching Alec playfully in the arm.

Before he could reply, the two of them were nearly knocked over by a couple who were making out on their way to the toilets, the boys tongue practically down a girls throat as they stumbled through the crowd, tripping over people's feet.

"Straights." Maia grimaced, and she shared a look of disgust with Alec before she burst into a fit of giggles, which only made Alec laugh too. She was one of the few people capable of entertaining Alec, which was one of the reasons they had grown so close.

After a few more minutes with Maia, Izzy turned up at Alec's side and said a quick hello to her brother before dragging Maia back to the dance floor. Maia turned and waved to Alec as she was pulled away, smiling apologetically, but Alec had no reason to be upset. He was happy to see his sister and closest friend together and having fun, and he was also missing Magnus dreadfully after only being away for a short while.

He made his way quickly through the crowds and to the stairs, ascending them so that he could reach the balcony. There were only a select few people on the couches there, mainly warlocks and werewolves, all chatting and laughing together. Magnus stood out immediately, the light shining of him splendidly.

"Did you get lost?" Magnus joked quietly, taking the glass Alec handed him and pulled him to the railing so that he could watch the crowd below. The music was quieter up here, and Alec found himself relaxing. The balcony was an intimate spot, and although there were other people up there, he felt like it was just him and Magnus.

"No, I saw Maia. She finally found the courage to ask Izzy out, they're together now." Alec whispered, practically beaming with pride. Not just for Maia, but for his sister too.

"That's wonderful, they compliment each other well." Magnus nodded, pointing down to where the two girls were dancing together.

Alec took a sip of his cocktail and smiled to himself. A long time ago, a situation like this seemed near on impossible. Yet now, here he was, in a club with his boyfriend, a club his boyfriend  _owned,_ and they were discussing the happiness of his sister. Everything just seemed to be working out perfectly, and although sometimes there were forks in the road and situations they couldn't stop, Alec wouldn't change it for the world.

"What are you smiling for?" Magnus asked, eyes scanning Alec's.

"I just never thought I'd get to be this happy." Alec answered.

Instead of replying, Magnus simply reached forward with his free hand, dragging it across the railing and lacing his fingers with Alec's. The contrast of their different skin tones and of Alec's plain nails mixed with Magnus's painted ones was mesmerising. Whilst Maia and Izzy complimented each other well, so did Alec and Magnus. They may come from different worlds, but there were no two people more made for each other and more perfectly shaped for one another than them.

"To us." Magnus spoke, lifting his glass in front of Alec, who returned his smile.

"To us."

* * *

"Has it always been so bright in here?" Alec giggled, stumbling over the shirts that Magnus had thrown around whilst trying to find something for him to wear earlier in the day.

"The lights are off, Alexander." Magnus replied, laughing under his breath as he steered Alec towards the bed, trying his best to stop him from bumping into things. He used his magic to turn on the lights in the room, and Alec gasped out loud in amazement.

Magnus pushed him onto the bed, making sure that he landed softly, and began to remove his clothing so that he could sleep. 

He had never expected Alec to get as drunk as he had, but it was nice to see him completely relaxed and without a care in the world. It had been even nicer getting to see him dance with his sister as the influence of alcohol had prevented him from feeling self conscious. Maia and Magnus had watched from afar, talking amongst themselves and drinking before they had eventually been pulled over to dance by the Lightwood siblings. It had been a good evening, one that Magnus hoped they could do again sometime, but for now he had to look after Alec.

"Are you undressing me?" Alec asked, his voice a little slurred. He was attempting to sound sexy, but as soon as Magnus removed one boot and his hand brushed against the bottom of Alec's sock, he burst into a fit of giggles.

"I didn't know you were ticklish?" Magnus accused him, before removing the other boot and tickling him again.

Alec's legs thrashed around as he laughed as loud as Magnus had ever heard him, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Magnus hadn't known how badly he'd needed to see Alec like this, but he  _loved_ it. So much of Alec's time was spent stressed over Shadowhunter related business that he rarely got to be carefree and happy, so getting to see him like this, on Magnus's bed laughing uncontrollably and with nothing but a look of pure joy on his face, well it was something Magnus would never take for granted.

"Stop." Alec pleaded, his voice breathless and barely audible. Magnus did as he was asked, still grinning himself as he removed his own shoes and lay down on top of the covers next to Alec.

He lay on his side so that he could face Alec, who was resting on his back, staring up at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath.

"I think I like Pandemonium." Alec stated after a while.

"I thought you hated clubs?" Magnus questioned, still staring up at Alec to make sure he was okay. He'd been intoxicated many times before, and knew that falling asleep on your back was a terrible idea. If he was going to look after Alec properly, he would need to turn him onto his side whenever he fell asleep.

"Yeah, but Pandemonium is  _your_ club."

"And?"

"And I like anything that's related to you."

Magnus bit his lip to try and hide his smile, but it didn't really work. Knowing Alec would give anything a go to make him happy was so important to Magnus, and he loved him deeply for it. 

"So, do you think you're going to want to go again?"

"Right now?" Alec gasped, rubbing his head. "Magnus, I love you but I don't think I could even stand up right now."

"Not right now, when you're sober. When you've had some sleep." Magnus chuckled, bringing his hand up to turn Alec into his side, who groaned the entire time whilst he was moved.

Now that they were facing each other, Magnus could see how exhausted Alec looked, his eyes bloodshot and slightly vacant, despite the smile that seemed to be etched permanently on his face. Magnus sat up for a moment to grab the covers, using magic to pull them up and over the two of them without disturbing Alec. They were still in their clothes but knowing how impossible it would be to get a drunk Shadowhunter changed, Magnus decided they would have to wait until morning.

"Sleep sounds good." Alec agreed, nodding and immediately regretting it as moving his head just made him feel even more dizzy, even though he was lying down. "That was a bad idea."

"Hush, just go to sleep, darling." Magnus whispered, bringing his arm out of the covers so he could raise his hand to Alec's head and stroke his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and helping him to relax.

Magnus didn't know how long he sat there, running his fingers through Alec's hair and humming quietly to himself, hopefully distracting Alec from the headache he been complaining about on the way home, but eventually Alec's breathing had slowed down considerablely and he was fast asleep, his mouth open slightly and already beginning to let out tiny snores.

If Magnus had been told a few months ago that this would be his life, that he would be caring for a drunk Shadowhunter in his bed, that he would take them to his club and introduce them to his friends and anyone else who was important to him, that he would let his guard down and share his darkest secrets he had never planned on telling anyone to them, and that he would fall truly, deeply, _ridiculously_  in love with them, he would have thought it impossible. But here they were, defying the odds and making it work despite everything that had been thrown at them. It was actually remarkable, that they could be so in love and so happy with one another when the world around them was at a constant war, but they were doing it.

Magnus watched Alec as he slept, and thanked whatever force there had been that had brought Alec to him. Maybe they hadn't meant to fall this deeply, and maybe they hadn't expected for  _this_ to mean so much to the both of them, but that was the reality of it. Magnus knew that no matter what happened, there was no going back. He would stay by Alec's side always, fighting for him and loving him as best he could, the same way Alec would do for him.

"I'll take care of you." Magnus whispered into the dark, knowing that Alec wouldn't hear it but needing to say it anyway. 

Alec shuffled in his sleep and moved closer to Magnus then, sighing happily. 

 _"This is the one."_ Magnus couldn't stop himself from thinking, as he continued stroking his hair and eventually joined Alec in a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how i feel about this one but i hope y'all like it :) please feel free to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it, your responses mean the world to me!
> 
> twitter - @alecsminyard


End file.
